Catch Your Wave
by linzhatterxx
Summary: Jareth is thinking about Sarah. Singing ensues. Enjoy. :


A/N;; I was listening to music and this song came on, and I was like omg. I can so see Jareth singing this. I dunno, this was a random urge haha. Don't tar and feather me if it sucks. :]

I OWN NOTHING. Unfortunately. :'[

Jareth lounged on his thrown, looking rather miffed (as usual). He pulled out one of his crystal balls and turned it just so; to show him his dreams. Sarah, of course, appeared in the mists. Out of nowhere (although it wasn't an unusual thing for the Goblin King), music started playing, and he stood, opening his mouth to sing.

"_In the middle of the night, that's when you caught my eye,"_ he glanced at the 13 hour clock and chuckled a little. _"I chase you 'round in memories, through the breeze and the trees and ya tease me, but hey!" _

He threw the crystal at the wall and watched it shatter; images of Sarah's journey through the Labyrinth played out on said wall, like a movie. In the memory, he and Sarah were on the hill as he explained the rules of running the Labyrinth. He pointed to the clock, the real Goblin King mimicking his past counterpart's movements.

"_The clocks turning around, and you're still playing these games. It's such a waste to bring me down, down, down. Don't bring me down, cause…."_

The images disappeared and Jareth leapt up on the window sill, looking out over his bleak, magical kingdom. In the distance (the very far distance), there was a small sea. It looked very choppy at the moment, but that wasn't surprising. _"Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave. Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you. Hey girl you got an undertow, hey girl, hey girl don't wanna let you go."_

He summoned another crystal, and now Sarah was singing, too. He transformed into his owl form and flew to her window, listening in. She seemed to be singing along with his melody.

"_When I turned 16, that's when I started to dream."_ She walked over and sat at her mirror, grabbing the figurine of the Goblin King off of a shelf.* _"I chase you 'round in memories, through the breeze, and the trees and ya tease me, but hey—"_

The windows blew open and Jareth stepped in, dressed as he was at the ball, except that it wasn't blue, but red. He held a gloved hand out to her and smiled his mysterious grin, _"Well every Princess has her knight! And I'm still in it for the fight,"_

She looked a bit apprehensive, unsure of what he meant by 'the fight,' but she took his hand nonetheless. Suddenly they were back in the Labyrinth, at another ball. Her dress wasn't as big and poofy this time, but still very elegant and girly looking. _"Not givin' in, I'm gonna win, win, win, I'm gonna win, cause…."_

He swept her into the dance, singing in her ear, _"Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave. Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you. Hey girl, you got an undertow. Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you go." _He looked down at her, _"I'm never gonna let you go,"_

The other dancing couples cleared away from them, forming a circle around the King and his princess. Jareth continued singing, though they, too, had stopped dancing, _"__Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave. Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you. Hey girl, you've got an undertow, hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you…"_

He swirled her around again, the rest of the crowd also picking the dance back up, _"Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave! Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you! Hey girl, you've got an undertow, hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you… Hey girl, hey girl don't wanna let you go!  
I'll never let you go! Alright!"_

Jareth and Sarah locked eyes, jade green versus blue and brown, and they each leaned in. Just as their lips touched, however, Sarah was suddenly back at her vanity, and Jareth was back in his throne room. He looked around, confused, and slumped back in his chair just as the song ended.

Lindz here, hi! –waves- So, I hope that wasn't too terrible. I just thought it was perfect and cute haha. X]

* I couldn't remember whether she put that in a drawer or not. Haha. xD


End file.
